


Stuck To You

by Merfilly



Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-22
Updated: 2007-05-22
Packaged: 2017-11-14 13:12:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/515584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Never mind a Bat cure when a Bat plan looks better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stuck To You

They stared at each other for a very long moment, the instant they realized what they had done. In going to pick up the tube at the same moment, they had unwittingly squeezed its contents everywhere. Including their hands. Liberally.

"I will point out you are the one who broke it," the red head said.

"I will point out it was you who suggested fixing it." The blonde inspected their joined hands. "How long until you think we can peel apart?"

"It takes the palm of the hand longer to slough off dead cells," the other said, garnering a heartfelt sigh.

"Got a bat cure for this one?"

"No…just a plan to pass the time." The redhead leaned in, kissed her partner, and felt her pick up the plan immediately.

"I like that." If they couldn't overcome the challenge of their hands superglued together, they weren't trying hard enough.


End file.
